


Seventeen

by Jeffersing



Series: Dead Girl Walking [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A little kitten named Petit Tigre, Alexander trips and falls on his face, Happy Ending, I just love my nerds way too much, I wrote this when I should of been sleeping, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Same my poor child Alexander, Slight Embarrassment, Trying to decide between naming this 'Mon Tigre' or 'Seventeen' was difficult, We need more Jamilton fluff and sweetness, cute nicknames, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersing/pseuds/Jeffersing
Summary: We can be seventeen, we can learn how to chill,If no one loves me now, some day somebody willWe can be seventeen, still time to make things right,One day we'll change the world, but let's kick back tonight- Seventeen (Reprise) (Heathers: the musical)





	

Jefferson sighed and put his head in his hands, groaning loudly. Madison looked over and raised an eyebrow, putting a beautiful magenta bookmark (we can all guess who got him that) and turning to look at Thomas, setting the book down next to him on his bed.

James looked at Thomas up and down, noticing the tense shoulders, slouched back positioning and the fact that he at one point had grabbed his kitten and started to play with her on his lap.

The black-striped kitten meowed happily at Thomas, wadding up to his dark and light purple flannel, putting her little claws into the fabric and trying to climb up to her adopted dad's head, where the lion mane of curls would supply endless fun for both parties, but in different ways.

James bit his lip and let out a quiet groan, not knowing what to say first. He was pretty annoyed at himself about how he had let Thomas keep his kitten in their shared dorm, which was against the rules, but he happily helped Thomas name her, and they had finally picked out the name 'Petit Tigre,' and soon James came to be known as 'uncle Panther.' Thomas was given the title of 'father leopard,' a name gracefully given by James.

"Thomas, are you okay? You sound like a group of dying cattle," asked James, jumping up from off his bed and sitting on the edge of Thomas', watching as Thomas laid back slowly to let Petit Tigre play with his tight curls easily. All Thomas did was huff in a reply, watching Petit Tigre swat and play with his hair.

James knew what this meant. Thomas was in another mood. Scrunching up his nose, he took his phone out of his pocket and started texting Lafayette, pulling up Instagram on his phone.

SixkBaby: H E L P

Fuck. He said it in group chat, which included Damiltxn, BirdsOfAFeather, RxastQueenn, FrenchAmericanDream and the rest of his classmates who had a connection to either Lafayette, Hamilton and/or Laurens.

BabyBlueDrxss: Aww. What's wrong?  
RxastQueenn: Need some help???  
FrenchAmericanDream: Okay, mon panther. I'll be other before you can say 'Mac n cheese'  
Sixkbaby: thanks  
Damiltxn: I'm coming with you  
FrenchAmericanDream: No, mon petit lion  
Damiltxn: mon petit lion yes  
Damiltxn: I'm following you

James sighed and put away his phone, turning to Thomas. He didn't tell Thomas that Lafayette (and Hamilton) were coming over, because he knew Thomas would lose his shit.

James heard two pairs of footsteps in the dorm hallway, but apparently Thomas didn't, because he turned to Madison and smiled gently. At moments like this he would remember why he was Thomas, best friend in the first place. He had a smile that could light up a city. 

Too bad people almost never get to see it, or never do see it.

"Do you think anyone will ever love us?" The question caught James off guard, are apparently it caught the two people outside their dorm room off guard as well, because James heard them stop.

James looked back down at Thomas, who was looking at him through half-shut eyes, absentmindedly petting Petit Tigre, who pawed at his face. 

James sighed, tilting his head back to look at the roof. "I'm not sure. I mean, Petit Tigre loves us." It was true; Petit Tigre loved them both like the parents she never had. James heard a shuffle from outside the dorm door, and James prayed that Hamilton had lost interest in coming to see Thomas, and it was someone like Angelica that was standing out there with Lafayette.

Thomas chuckled gently, giving Petit Tigre a small kiss on her little nose. "That's not what I meant. I meant the kind of love that makes us believe that the moon and stars were something they built for us in their shed. My mum and dad had that kind of love, but I'm not sure I'll ever find some like like that. Someone that I will want to spend the rest of my life with."

James was too shocked to respond. Not many people knew this side of Thomas, and he knew that Thomas would be so embarrassed and hurt if Hamilton heard him like this. To make it worse, Thomas seemed to be in a more emotional mood than usual.

"If no one loves me now, someday somebody will."

Apparently that was enough to bring one of the people outside inside the dorm.

Face first.

Hamilton groaned loudly and stood up sharply, narrowing his eyes and looked back at Lafayette, who shyly walked in with slightly red and wet eyes.

If Hamilton was embarrassed, it was nothing compared to thomas. Scooping up his kitten, he leapt over to James bed, snuggling into the corner where the bed met the corner of the dorm, cuddling his now rapidly-meowing kitten into his chest. 

No one moved for what felt like a decade, until Lafayette quietly crept over to Thomas' bed and sat on the end. Thomas had his face burrowed into James' pillows, but you could still see the bright red tint against his clear mocha skin.

"That... Was beautiful, Mon leopard."

Thomas just huffed and curled up into a ball, holding one of the pillows close to him.

"Lafayette's right. It was beautiful."

Thomas' head snapped up at Hamilton's voice in shock, seeing the sincere look in his eyes made his heart fluffer.

Still, it wasn't enough to completely relieve Thomas.

"Oh look! The most popular boy in the school has emotions! I'm sure everyone will love to hear about that!" Thomas hissed, his eyes clouding in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. You have a cat! What's the pretty girl's name?"

Thomas looked at Hamilton in shock before looking down at the bundle of fluffy black-striped fur. The fluff-ball had started to stare at Hamilton through the protection of Thomas' legs, which were crisscrossed and provided a little 'hole' for Petit Tigre. "Her name is Petit Tigre," he said fondly, picking her up gently and putting her on the bed in front of Hamilton.

Hamilton smiled brightly at Thomas and scratched behind the kitten's ear, earning a playful meow and a trot over to his lap, climbing up and placing her paws on Hamilton's chest.

"She likes you," Thomas smiled. He wasn't sure why he was letting Hamilton play with her, but he knew that if his 'daughter' liked someone, it would be very hard to hate them.

But did he ever hate Hamilton?

Alexander grinned down at the cat. "Where did you get her?"

Before Jefferson could go into the detailed story about how he had found Petit Tigre, James walked over to the bed silently and grabbed Lafayette's arm firmly. "Let's go."

And so they left, and when Alexander finally stopped playing with the kitten and chatting peacefully with Thomas to check his Instagram, he had a message from Lafayette.

FrenchAmericanDream: Mon Mama Lion

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fluffy Jamilton  
> I feel like a lot of it is just hate smut and smut in general  
> Fluff and angst are great 
> 
> My Instagram: @Jeffersing


End file.
